


Lucas gets cancer

by Nyawe



Category: Mother 3
Genre: F/M, Sad Ending, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyawe/pseuds/Nyawe
Summary: Joke fic written by me and DebHave fun, or not
Relationships: Lucas/Nana (Mother 3)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lucas gets cancer

After the needles were pulled, Lucas still had something he needed to get out of his stomach. He despised Pokey so much he wanted his revenge, and he knew he was going to get it.  
"You *MOTHER* (funni joke), fucker" Lucas said as he approached Pokey, he knew exactly what to do.  
Pokey, in his capsule said "What, my chimeras fucked your mother so hard.. she died?!". Lucas gasped, he couldn't believe it, as he clenched his fist.. he opened his mouth wide.  
The blond man proceeded to consume Pokey in one gulp, without any hesitation.  
"You cumslut better stay there and behave, unless..." Lucas said to Pokey in a menacing way.  
Lucas had devoured the entire capsule with Pokey in it, it was burning his stomach but the young boy didn't regret a thing. 

\--timeskip--

A few months had passed after Lucas had detoured his poor "friend" Pokey.  
He started feeling sick, a terrible pain in his stomach every hour of the day.  
It was unbearable, untill he finally decided to visit a doctor.  
The doctor came back with terrible news, Lucas was found suffering of stomach cancer and had to fight against it. He immediately told his friends, Duster and Kumatora.  
Lucas didn't feel ready to tell his friends, but he was aware that he had very little time left, so he had to.  
"Boys, I have cancer, I'll probably die soon".  
Duster was speechless, holding back tears, he couldn't believe what he heard, As Kumatora comforted the man, she said "are ye gonna fokin die lad???"  
"I'm afraid so, yes" Lucas said "the doctor said I have less than a week".  
"What could've caused this, Lucas??" Duster said while sobbing.  
Lucas remembered mercilessly eating Pokey. "Oh I don't know", he replied. "O FOCK'S SAKE YE PLONKER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE??" kumatora yelled, Lucas at this point, stuttering, told her the truth...  
After about 15 of describing how he had mercilessly ate Pokey, he was left with his two shocked friends, they couldn't believe what they were hearing.  
"Wait, you ate an entire person? And his capsule??" Duster asked.  
Lucas said "..I had to, we had unfinished business remember?", Duster was terrified.. years of abuse from his father didn't compare to one of his close friends mercilessly eating someone alive. Kumatora seemed to think differently though "OHH HELL YE LAD! SHOW THOSE MANIACS WHAT YERE MADE OF!! IT WAS FUN INNIT?".  
"Well, I wouldn't exactly say it was fun, it hurt like hell, but at least I'm glad he's gone. Lucas said while rubbing his back.  
Duster couldn't believe his ears, these two idiots were having fun taking about vore, he found it disgusting but didn't say anything about it.  
Lucas suddenly felt a terrible pain in his stomach as he fell to his knees.  
Lucas had short breath, "Guys.. can you take me to a.." he began coughing unstoppingly.. "h- hospital..". The brit and the thief quickly nodded and agreed. He was put in a bed for a few days, as he started losing his hair his dear friend Nana came to visit.  
Nana entered the room, seeing the poor friend laying on his hospital bed.  
His hair had fallen off, he barely could keep his eyes open and he looks weak.  
"Hello Lucas, how are you feeling? Nana greeted him with a smile, but he wasn't able to reply right away.  
despite that, Lucas was happy to see her, he missed being able to hear nana talk for hours, and hours. he simply smiled and waited for her usual rambling.  
Nana kept rambling about god knows what for hours, even if Lucas didn't really understand what she was talking about most of the time, he enjoyed hearing her sweet voice and giggles.  
He felt strange around her, it has been this for a while, yet he never figured out why.

\-------------------------------

His last days neared, Nana was visiting Lucas everyday to make sure he kept a smile on his face. His last day reached, Flint, Kumatora, Duster, Boney and Nana were all there.  
Nana, held his hand, as she felt tears streaming down her face.  
Lucas felt bad for his friends, he shouldn't have ate Pokey, he should've shot him in the face or something.  
Flint was looking down, Duster was sobbing as well while Kumatora and Boney just kept staring at Lucas with sorrow in their eyes.  
"Nana, I .. need to tell you something", his eyes shined, tears started to run down his face, "I l.." kumatora stopped him "SPEAK UP YE TWAT!", cold sweat run down his face. "I love you.. Nana"  
Nana looked at him, smiling "I love you too, I wish I would've told you sooner... I'm sorry Lucas" she said, as she held his hands tighter.  
"Please don't go Lucas, stay with me..." Nana said whilst sobbing.  
before he gave his last breath, the young girl rushed to kiss Lucas, PK love had a whole different meaning now. Lucas gave his last breath, smiling.  
All of Lucas's friends were in tears  
"GEE, YE TWO ARE SO CHEESY, MAKIN ME HEART MELT!" Kumatora said  
Boney barked and cried, after seeing his owner draw his last breath.  
Duster said nothing, and smiled, holding back tears.  
Nana gave him one last forehead kiss, and remained silent.  
After Lucas died, Flint wanted to know why he had gotten cancer and why it couldn't be cured.  
"Well mister Flint, Lucas ate Pokey..."  
Flint was suddenly filled by race: "MY SON ATE POKEY??" Everyone was frozen solid by his reaction, even if understandable.  
"YA MATE AND IT WAS SICK" Kumatora replied.  
Flint quickly pulled a gun out of nowhere (because he's a cowboy) and began shooting everyone in the room. "BARK!", "GEE WHAT THE HELL FL-", "FLINT, PLEASE, I DIDN'T DO ANYTH-!", "I SH-". everyone was dead.  
For a second, beaming light shot inside the room.  
It was Ness, back from 1000 to 10000 years in the past, he came inside the room, looked in the trash and picked out a burger.  
"haha", he said as he dissapeared faster than light.


End file.
